


Sandpaper-velvet

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: "Told you it's not that hard."Rey snorts. "Can we even call this dancing?""Who's to say it isn't?"





	Sandpaper-velvet

  


Whenever General Organa starts singing, everything stops. She sings with the intent of soothing, her sandpaper-velvet voice like a gentle murmur, a lullaby filled with maternal warmth. Whether they're inside a conference room, a starship, a strange new planet, her voice never ceases to enchant every person who can hear.

All her songs are melancholic lamentations of grief and loss, but they somehow ring with hope. Perhaps it's in the way that Leia smiles at them when they sit and listen, looking like her own group of foster rebel children, or that she exudes a strong positive buzz of the force like shafts of sunlight beaming out of her. Though Rey is quite sure she's the only one who can conciously sense the latter.

Usually, she sings in a room full of people, but the Millennium Falcon's lounge is hardly occupied. Chewie is inside the cockpit, Rey is sitting next to Leia who is now crooning a soulful tune, and Poe is leaning against a wall as he stares at Leia endearingly. 

They are on their way back to the base after Leia met with some old allies, but the trip ended up not as productive as they had hoped. Still, this failed to deter the general's spirits.

Poe begins to hum the song with Leia and with all his graceful ease, he walks over to her, offering her his hand with a slight bow. Leia takes it and rises to her feet, allowing him to lead her in the center of the lounge. 

They start to dance with the ease of a pair who has done it multiple times before, waltzing around with bright smiles painted across their faces. 

Rey looks on, completely entranced. _This_ , she thinks, _this feels right. This feels like home._

Leia lets go of Poe and Rey thinks for a second that the spell is broken, but then Leia grasps her hand without warning and pulls her up to her feet. She pushes Rey forward, straight right into Poe, and she panics, because his smile is so warm and she can't possibly take his outstreched hand when she has no idea what to do with it and...

"May I have this dance?" he asks. 

Behind them, Leia continues to sing as she sits herself down. Rey shakes her head. "I don't really know how."

Poe's smile brightens. "You don't have to." 

This time, he doesn't wait for her to reach out. He takes her hand and Rey lets him guide her to where she should position it. They are so close now and Rey knows this shouldn't bother her because they've squeezed together in tight places before, hiding in tiny corners during missions. But Rey is also fully aware that this is different from those adrenaline-fueled situations, way different.

His palms hover around her waist, not quite touching it. Rey's eyes flicker over to his and tries to look past his easy smile. He holds her gaze for a moment, flits the other way, then back on hers again. He's nervous. Poe Dameron is actually nervous. The thought makes her smile.

Rey inches closer to him. "So we'll just stand here, that's it?" 

"Oh, right, yeah... Just follow my lead." 

"Okay."

He starts to sway, his feet shifting from side to side. Rey does the same and by some miracle, they somehow move in unison. 

"Told you it's not that hard."

Rey snorts. "Can we even call this dancing?"

"Who's to say it isn't?" 

His gaze deepens, unwavering this time around, and Rey meets it with her own. _He really does have a beautiful pair of eyes._

For a brief moment, she forgets they're not alone. He must have too, because he's now leaning forward until his mouth is only a breath away from her own.

BB-8's sharp gleeful beeps startles them both.

Poe steps back and glances at Leia with wide, apologetic eyes as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Leia pauses mid-song and flashes them a smirk. 

"Why did you stop?" she asks. 

The look on Poe's face is enough to make Rey burst out laughing.


End file.
